


Our dream

by The_Nobody_of_Silea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Death, Domestic, F/F, Gen, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Lost Love, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nobody_of_Silea/pseuds/The_Nobody_of_Silea
Summary: A lone gardevoir lives in Castelia city. Trying her best to fit in as a human.Uncharacteristic behavior for a pokemon. What could be her reasons to do such a thing?
Relationships: Sirnight | Gardevoir & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Our dream

**Author's Note:**

> Not intended to go in the lewd account. But pokemon/human is already treated as bestiality. So.....
> 
> Enjoy!

Rumour has it that in some part of Castelia city, there is a Pokémon that has no trainer.

A lone Gardevoir that lives a life not too dissimilar to that of a human.

She lives in an apartment by herself. Not too big, but not too small either. A balcony lets her see towards the harbor and the sea. 

She owns a couple of things. A rotomphone with a few cracks on its screen, a golden necklace chain with a hollow star-shaped charm with the name "Dand" written in it, and a few sets of clothing, both tailor made to her lanky figure, and repurposed human clothing that she now wears.

She usually wakes up at 7:00 am.

She cleans after herself, has a quick breakfast, and takes a quick shower before leaving the apartment at 10:00 am. To head to her job, a small diner a couple of streets away from her home.

She usually wears cute t-shirts, or a shirt with a vest on that accommodates for the crystalline horns in her chest. But most often, she wears a pink sweater with yellow flowers when she goes out that has enough space for them to rest within the fabric.

Once she is at her job, she changes to her uniform, similarly made to accommodate her horn, and proceeds to wait tables.

As the pokemon delivers food gracefully to the tables with help of her psychokinesis, Her boss recalls the night she met the poor creature outside the restaurant.

It was past midnight and she was about to close the restaurant, when in the corner of her eye, she saw a thin silhouette move towards her under the veil of darkness.

She was about to cry out for help, for she was no trainer, and her only pokemon was a pet lilipup that stayed mostly at home.

Then the silhouette walked under a lamp's light, revealing it to be a Gardevoir. The decorative chain in her neck and the duffel bag she carried with her betrayed her status as a trainer's Pokémon. 

She seemed exhausted, Beaten down and on the verge of fainting. The gardevoir seemed as if she just came to the city walking for ages. Most importantly, she was alone and there was no trainer at her side.

The owner of the place stopped closing shop to help the pokemon to stay on her feet and let her in, as well as giving the green fairy something to eat and drink.

"So… I take you're not from here, miss Gardevoir." She said to her guest after serving the food..

The pokemon took a long swig of water from her glass, and responded: "Gardevoir." While pointing at the dirty charm hanging from her neck.

"Huh?" The woman said in confusion as the fairy tapped on a small inscription in it.

"Dand?" She said in disbelief. "Is that your name?"

"Gar." Dand nodded before she sank her teeth into the burger that was her first meal in days. 

"Ok then. So, Dand, it's not really a common thing to see gardevoirs in unova, let alone Castelia city." She said. "Do you come from far away?" 

The pokemon nodded, humming in delight at the taste of her food. 

"Do you have a trainer?" 

A simple question that for an instant, soured the food the green girl was eating. her whole being tensed at the question posed by the owner. 

"Ga….. Gardevoir…." Dand said with a very noticeable tinge of sadness in her voice, averting her eyes from the woman before her.

"I… take you don't want to talk about that." 

"Garde." She said, expressing a feeling of confirmation to the kind stranger. 

"Well then, we won't talk about it, then."

And for a long while, the woman waited for the Pokemon to finish her meal. So she could finally close up shop.

"We'll. You should go now. I really need to close up for tomorrow."

The gardevoir did not move from her seat. If anything, she clenched her fists in what could only be guessed was frustration.

"Huh? Something's wrong?" The human asked. 

The pokemon's eyes lit up in an otherworldly blue, and stole a pen that hung from the owner's lapel in her shirt, and a napkin from one of the tables nearby.

She picked up the levitating stationary, and proceeded to draw a slightly crude drawing of what appeared to be herself in front of a house. 

Then, she made a sizable cross on top of the building, and then showed it to the woman.

"You have nowhere to stay?"

She gently nodded her head, while also drawing the symbol of poke dollars. This one also scratched up.

"And you don't have a single penny to your name…."

"I'll tell you what." The woman said. "In the office in the back there is a sofa and a comforter. You can spend the night here, and tomorrow we'll settle up that money issue. How does that sound to you?"

Dand's eyes widened as a small smile drew itself on her face.

"Devoir? Garde Gardevoir!" She exclaimed, thanking her. And giving her a warm embrace with a bright smile.

A year since then, and she still has that lovely smile on her as she served the customers.

Dand however, also remembers something else from that night whenever she's at home. 

She thinks about the first night where she could sleep without fear of her duffel bag being stolen by wild pokemon. And the first time in months since she could wear the sweater her own trainer sewed for her, back when she was younger, and Dand herself was a ralts.

"I made it." The Gardevoir thought to herself, "Castelia city. Where you said our dreams could become a reality."

"I'll do my best to live up to them. Friend." She said in her mind before accepting the grasp of sleep into her.".

  
  
  
  



End file.
